


Cataclysm

by Deadpool1763492



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Pretty Dark Story, Angst, Character Death, Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool1763492/pseuds/Deadpool1763492
Summary: What happens when Hawkmoth finds our beloved heroes of Paris on the Eiffel Tower at such a late hour, the whole city asleep at this point? A final showdown of some sorts, perhaps? But, in the end, destruction always seems to take over all those who come across its path.





	Cataclysm

It’s a normal midnight patrol. Okay, it’s 3:17 in the morning, but still. The essence is still there. She and I are at the top of the Eiffel Tower now, gazing down at the sleeping city below. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it, M’lady?” I ask her.

“It sure is.” She replies, smiling. I arc my head back and look at the clear night sky above me. I recognize some of the constellations. _Should I tell her tonight?_ I glance at her. She’s staring at the stars as well.  I can’t help smiling.

“Ladybug?” She turns to me.

“Yes, Chat?” I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. I open them and face her.

“My lady, I-”

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.” She and I stumble backwards in surprise. _What’s going on?_ I run to the edge of the tower and look over the railing, seeing a being on the ground. My eyes widen in fear. _It can’t be. My night vision is tricking me. Yes, that’s it. It’s just me..._

“Chat? Chat!” I snap out of my trance and stand up straight, turning to her. “What did you see?” I open my mouth to tell her, but I can’t find my voice. “Chat, you need to tell me who’s there!”

“I-it’s Hawkmoth…” I say quietly, stuttering my words. Her eyes grow wide. She runs to the edge and is about to jump off. I grab her wrist.

“Where are you going?!” I practically yell. She sends me a confused expression.

“Where else would we go? What’s wrong with you? We have to stop him!” I release her from my grasp. _Right. What am I thinking?_ She leaps off, and I follow. As I fall I pull my baton out, and stretch it. The two of us land swiftly and face him. He’s smiling.

“Ah, there you are. I had a feeling you two were up there.” I shoot him a glare. _Why is he here? He never comes to fight!_

“What are you doing out of your corner, Hawkmoth?” She asks him, reading my mind. His grin seems to grow even wider. She pulls her yo-yo out and begins spinning it.

“If you want the job done right, you do it yourself; that’s what they say.” He lifts his cane and points the end to us. “Now, you will give me your miraculous, or else.” I squeeze my baton even tighter.

“Or else what?” I ask him, taking a step closer to him. He lets out a small laugh.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that, Chat Noir?” He swings his staff at me forcefully. I block the attack with my weapon, stopping it from hitting me. I see the string of her yo-yo wrap around the villain’s legs. I know what she’s doing. “Do you two honestly think I’m that oblivious?” He leaps into the air just as she tugs at the yo-yo to trap him. He lands behind me, and, before I can react, kicks me in the back. I stagger forward from the hit, catching myself before I fell. I turn around and see Ladybug attempting to punch him, but he avoids each throw. As she did that, I jumped into the air and lifted my baton into the air, about to swing it toward him. Just as I throw my arms forward, He lifts his staff into the air, hitting my weapon directly. _How is he so fast?!_ I jump back and land next to my lady.

“We need a plan!” She tells me. “We’re getting nowhere!”

“You keep thinking, I’ll distract him!” I run at him and swing my stick at him yet again, yet the result is the same. He stops me with his cane and kicks me in the stomach. I falter back, my hand on the point of impact. Pain pulses from the hit, but I ignore it. I let out a yell as I charge at him again, but he steps out of the way, causing me to run past him. I come to a stop after a few precious seconds slip by. _What do I do to land a hit on this guy?_ I swiftly turn around and lift my stick just as his cane comes at me, hitting his. We both push against the other, trying to overpower our opponent. I can feel my strength giving out on me. _He’s stronger than me. Faster than me. What the hell do I do?!_ I pull away and duck under his attack, and punch his stomach. He stumbles back, but recovers rather quickly.

“You little son of a bitch.” He growls at me as we run towards each other, swinging our weapons as if they were swords.

“Chat, get out of the way!” I hear her yell to me. I lunge to the side as she jumps feet first on his back, forcing him onto the ground. She immediately gets off him and joins me as he stands up again and cracks his neck, acting as if nothing just happened. “This isn’t working!” She tells me. _Well, obviously._

“What do you suppose we do, my lady?” I ask her worryingly. She looks as clueless as me. We both dive out of the way as Hawkmoth charges at us. As he stops himself, I take my chance and run at him, punching him in the back. He turns around to me, looking as if he was simply poked. I freeze as he grabs my wrist and squeezes it, causing more pain to ripple through my body. I struggle to free myself, but my effort is useless. He sends me a smirk and lifts his staff, the end facing me. My eyes close as he is about to stab me, though I feel no pain. I hear a shriek and open my eyes, finding her on the ground, bleeding. My eyes widen. “No!” I slam the end of my staff into his chest violently, causing him to fall back a few steps. He is stunned for a few moments. I take the time to crouch next to her, and hold her hand. “Are you okay, Ladybug?!” She doesn’t reply. _No. No, no, no, no, no._ Her hand is grasping the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I pick her up and run to a streetlamp, setting her against it. She lets out a quiet groan, and tears formulate in her eyes. I look at the injury. Red erupts through it, rolling down her stomach and dripping onto the concrete ground.

“Oh no.” I turn around, finding Hawkmoth slowly approaching us. “Looks like the bug is down. Can you stop me on your own, kitty cat?” He says jokingly. I feel something inside me snap. I grasp on my baton so tight, my claws begin to dig into my skin. “Oh? Did I make the kitty angry? How adorable.”

“You monster!” I scream as I run at him, my baton ready to hit him. He easily moves out of the way, causing me to miss him. I slow to a sudden stop and turn around, facing him.

“What will you do to stop me, Chat Noir? What _can_ you do?” I let out a low growl. _I’m going to kill him. I_ will _kill him._

“Cataclysm.” I mumble. I throw my baton to the side as I feel the power of destruction pulse through my hand. “You’re dead.” I say quietly before raising my voice into a scream. “You’re fucking dead!” I sprint at him with my hand in a fist, ready to see what happens when I hit a human with my power. I leap at him, opening my right hand wide to touch him, when he moves out of the way.

A girl’s cries fill the night.

My eyes grow wide as I see what I have done. My hand is on her chest, and the yellow-gray plague begins slowly emerging from the point of impact. She looks up at me, water in her eyes once again. “Ch-Chaton?” She whispers. My breathing is hoarse and shaky, and tears slowly roll down my face, dripping onto the ground and mixing in with the blood. I shake my head slowly as the curse reaches the ends of her body. Her body then disintegrates in the breeze, and, after a few long seconds pass by, she’s gone. There is a clatter that echoes through the night. My eyes fall to the source, finding her earrings.

“N-no…” I manage to let out. _You killed her. You fucking killed her._ I continue to stare at the floor silently. All the sounds around me blur into one ringing in my ears. _You’re the murderer. You’re the villain. You killed the one person you loved!_ I lift my trembling hands to my eyes. _You slaughtered her with your own hands._ My ring beeps; only one minute left before I’m no longer the black cat.

_You’re the monster._

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing angst so much. I mean, this wasn't one of my best pieces, but still. It was fun to write. I'll probably rewrite the fight scene one of these days; it seemed really rushed. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the one-shot!


End file.
